The present invention relates generally to the field of joining tables in database queries, and more particularly, to the joining of fields that are similar in document-oriented databases.
Join operations on relational databases are useful to extract the required data that spreads across multiple normalized databases. To perform join operation, a common attribute or field is selected in the databases of interest and used to create a virtual table with desired field values from the joined databases. Unlike relational databases, non-relational database join operations generally do not share standard database schema definitions. Non-relational databases, known as document-oriented or ‘NoSQL’ databases have database schemas characterized as ‘dynamic’ and are often nested or hierarchically defined. NoSQL queries often only access fields that have the related document schema as joining data tables is established using exact matching of common field names between documents.